


Nightmares

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Non-Chronological, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Заглядывая назад, мучая себя воспоминаниями о каждой проведенной вместе секунде, Карт Онаси осознает, что у него ни разу не промелькнуло в голове что-то хоть отдаленно похожее на догадку.





	Nightmares

Заглядывая назад, мучая себя воспоминаниями о каждой проведенной вместе секунде, Карт Онаси осознает, что у него ни разу не промелькнуло в голове что-то хоть отдаленно похожее на догадку.  
Наверное, подумай он об этом тогда, оставил бы Агату на гибнущем захваченном корабле или застрелил позже, на Тарисе, когда она с трудом вспоминала, как ее зовут. Возможно, это само по себе было подсказкой.  
Хотя какие тут могут быть подсказки и догадки. Это все джедаи, ситхи и игры Силы, которая так зло подшучивает над Картом.  
«Агата», — представляется спасенная им с «Шпиля Эндара» девушка. Когда-нибудь потом она добавит, что Агатой мать назвала ее за глаза, почти черные и сливающиеся со зрачками.

Агата с трудом вспоминает кто она, что она тут делает. У Агаты очень плохо с боевой дисциплиной. «Будешь указывать мне что делать, когда заработаешь хоть парочку кредитов, офицер Онаси», — цедит она и сражается за деньги на гладиаторской арене, одним ударом снося голову своему противнику. Агата умеет обращаться с вибромечом, но из бластеров неспособна попасть даже в цель размером с Альдераан.  
Однажды Карту кажется, что он слышит из ее каюты сдавленный крик, и он, конечно, врывается туда с бластером наперевес. Половины тех ругательств, которыми его выпроваживает злая до ужаса Агата с всклокоченными после сна волосами, Карт даже не знает.

Агата раздражает Карта. У нее вздорный, неуживчивый характер, она неприязненно относится к Бастиле, зато легко сходится с беспринципным наемником Ордо. «Нотации будете кому другому читать, — отрубает Агата в ответ на наставления Бастилы и замечания Карта. — Скажите спасибо, что мы с Ордо еще не выкинули вас с корабля».  
Агата не любит джедаев, Агата не любит Карта, Агата вообще мало кого любит. Разве что малышку Миссию и ее гигантского вуки, да и то потому что первая — ребенок, а второй не умеет разговаривать на галактическом. «И даже при этом они полезнее, чем вы с твоей джедайкой вместе взятые, Онаси», — шипит Агата, и Карт переругивается с ней еще в течение часа.  
Агата — прирожденный лидер, и Бастилу, пытающуюся указывать ей, что делать, она упорно посылает непечатными выражениями.

«Мне снятся кошмары, — хмуро заявляет Агата, потирая виски. — Сказала об этом Бастиле, и вместо объяснений эта джедайская рожа час втирала мне что-то о течениях силы и о том, что мы с ней мистически связаны. Можно я буду мистически связана с кем-то менее занудным? Лучше всего, с вуки».  
Агата неожиданно рассказывает Карту о кошмарах, в которых она убивает незнакомых ей людей и отдает приказы о бомбардировке чужих кораблей, но в голову Карта, конечно, не закрадываются сомнения. Вместо этого он ободряюще касается плеча Агаты, а она впервые оставляет это без язвительных комментариев.

С Дантуина Агата возвращается со световым мечом в руках. «Люблю фиолетовый, — комментирует она. — Красный больше, конечно, но когда я спросила про красный световой меч, с Бастилой случился припадок».  
Бастила выглядит вымотанной, синхронно с Агатой она прижимает к вискам пальцы, мотает головой, мол, не спрашивай. Со странным выражением на лице Бастила наблюдает, как Агата неуверенно берет второй световой меч в левую руку. «Отвали, Карт, — огрызается Агата в ответ на нотации Карта о том, сколько времени требуется, чтобы научиться бою с оружием в двух руках, — я пока не особенно понимаю, что означают все эти течения в силе, о которых болтают джедаи, но чувствую, что так просто правильно».  
Бастила качает головой и опускает глаза, когда два световых меча шипят, соприкасаясь. Агата тренируется, и развороты и атакующие движения получаются так, словно она умела это всегда.  
Агата довольно смеется.

«Кандерус рассказывал мне про Реван, Темную Леди ситхов, — задумчиво сообщает Агата, лениво развалившись в кресле второго пилота. — Все эти вещи в стиле единственная, кто был способен победить мандалорское войско и Кандеруса Ордо, блабла, битва один на один с Мандалором Наивысшим, блабла, Героиня Республики. И, знаешь, что-то не сходится с твоей историей про бомбардировку Телоса. Дарт Реван в рассказах Ордо — это гениальный тактик, строящий звездную Империю, а в твоих — психопатка, тратящая людские ресурсы». Разумеется, Карт выходит из себя и кричит на Агату, выплевывает, что скоро и она скатится на темную сторону, если не перестанет считать людей и планеты за ресурсы. Агата фыркает и хлопает дверью в кабину пилота.  
Агата никогда не извиняется.

Она часами тренируется с Джухани в битвах на световых мечах, побеждая ее раз за разом. Иногда Карту кажется, что Агата была рождена с двумя мечами в руках. Крутой разворот, два мертвых имперских штурмовика — Агата похожа на фиолетовый шторм.  
Она легко побеждает Карта и Кандеруса в рукопашном бою: «Это все штучки джетии», — ворчит Кандерус, привычно смешивая стандартный и мандалорский.  
Но Агата так же легко побеждает и Бастилу. «Она боится моих кошмаров, — неприязненно замечает Агата, когда Бастила выходит из рубки пилота. — Говорит мне не думать о них. Ты знаешь, порой во сне я узнаю этих людей, а потом они словно бы ускользают от меня, когда я просыпаюсь».

Сомнения не закрадываются даже когда Агата, шагая по коридорам Левиафана, точно поворачивает в нужную сторону. «Сила ведет тебя?» — спрашивает Карт, но она не отвечает. Глаза у Агаты черные, страшные, и Карт впервые понимает, что имеется в виду в выражении «взгляд сулит смерть».  
Потому что ничего другого обещать взгляд Агаты не может.  
«Алек, — хрипло обращается Агата к Владыке ситхов, — так значит ты все-таки предал меня».  
Мир Карта Онаси рушится на осколки.

«Карт, кто, мать вашу, впустил этих тварей на корабль?! — бушует Агата, а под ногами то и дело рыскают взад и вперед гизки. — Они же сожрут весь наш провиант!»  
Минутой спустя она умильно улыбается и чешет одной из гизок шерстяной живот, встречая недовольным взглядом предложение Кандеруса перетравить всех зверьков купленным на ближайшей планете ядом. «Я тебе в фляжку подсыплю это, Ордо», — угрожает Агата, а одна из гизок уже сидит на ее плече.  
И Карт думает, что Агата не такая жесткая, как пытается показаться.

«Неужели ты думал, что я не приду за тобой даже с того света, Малак? — холодно спрашивает Агата, а Темный Владыка ситхов выдыхает: — Реван» — со смесью страха, ярости, ненависти, страсти, а может и любви. Карту хочется кричать.

Губы Агаты теплые, совсем как ее редкая улыбка. «Ты бесишь меня, Онаси, — выдыхает она между поцелуями, — поэтому лучше я тебя заткну, так ты бесишь меня меньше».

«Это не мое имя, — говорит Агата, каким-то новым, быстрым и изящным движением поднимаясь из кресла второго пилота. — Это богатая фантазия кого-то из Совета джедаев, не удивлюсь, если даже Бастилы, эта чушь похожа на нее. Агата как агатовые глаза, удивительно даже, почему один этот бред не уничтожил мою ложную память в ту же секунду».

Карт пытается представить себе, как вот она, Агата, отдает приказы о бомбардировке планет, убивает неугодных взглядом или взмахом светового меча… На Агате какой-то из темных плащей ситхов, подобранный еще на Левиафане, он закутывает ее маленькую фигуру в темное облако. Карт пытается представить себе, что Агата отдала приказ о бомбардировке планеты, где погибла его жена.  
«Я не отдавала приказ о бомбардировке Телоса, — словно слыша его мысли говорит Агата. — Это сделал Малак вопреки моему приказу. Как я и говорила, я не привыкла разбрасываться ресурсами». В голосе Агаты слышны новые металлические холодные нотки, а еще раздражение, словно она не считает нужным оправдываться перед Картом ни в чем.  
«Может быть, ты не виновата в убийстве мирных граждан Республики? В том, что теперь Малак безнаказанно уничтожает людей тысячами, миллионами? — голос Карта взвивается вверх, а Агата морщится, словно сейчас скажет: — Не время для истерики, дорогуша». «Я сделала то, что должна была», — отрезает Реван — это теперь ее имя, Карт напоминает себе снова и снова — и выходит из кабины.  
Так даже хуже.

«Мне как-то снилась гроза с фиолетовыми и алыми молниями, бьющими в землю», — рассказывает Агата, раскачиваясь на табурете: «Совсем как мои световые мечи, то есть как они были бы, если бы Бастила не распсиховалась. Фиолетовый и красный — это же так красиво. Мрачное небо, пыль, лежащая в воздухе плотной завесой и молнии, освещающие путь: даже жаль, что такой планеты на самом деле нет».  
Бастила разглядывает Агату долгим внимательным взглядом, а потом говорит: «Такие грозы бывают на Малакоре Пять». Карта не оставляет ощущение, что Бастила чего-то ждет, а Агата хмурится, словно силится что-то вспомнить, а потом только пожимает плечами и пускается в рассуждения о том, как редко выходила на поверхность планет в свои солдатские будни. Кажется, Бастила облегченно выдыхает.

Остальная команда относится к Реван на удивление спокойно. Ордо, кажется, уважает ее даже больше, чем раньше, а Миссия утверждает, что любит ее за настоящее, а не за прошлое. Карт хотел бы относиться ко всему так же легко.  
Реван заменяет один из кристаллов в световых мечах на красный, и Карт вспоминает рассказы, про то, как Темная Владычица ситхов Реван появлялась перед своими врагами в мандалорской маске, развевающемся темном плаще, с двумя мечами, красным и фиолетовым.  
«Я иду туда не спасать Бастилу, — жестко говорит Реван, — а покончить с Малаком. Бастила и Совет джедаев отобрали у меня больше, чем жизнь, они отобрали мою личность. Меня саму. Смерть — она лучше, знаешь ли. Честнее и правильнее».  
Вечерами Реван все так же лениво поглаживает единственную оставшуюся на корабле гизку по теплой шерсти.  
Наверное, это — единственное, что еще оставляет Карту надежду.


End file.
